


Reaching for the Dancing Lights

by SoManyFandoms



Series: The times a child Sherlock went to Mycroft because of life (and for hugs) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Mycroft, Child Sherlock, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child Sherlock is fascinated by the dancing light in the fire grate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for the Dancing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is 2 1/2 years old and Mycroft is 9 1/2 years old.
> 
> Written April 2011. Non betaed and just quickly checked over before posting here.

Winter was full of nice and not nice things. Roaring fires were warm and toasty and good to put your feet near to thaw after coming in from the frozen land outside. Mycroft joined his younger brother in front of the fire. Sherlock was watching the flames, all rugged up after his romp outside in the snow and a bath.

Settling down in his chair, Mycroft opened his book,glancing at Sherlock now and then. The first warning that something was not right was Sherlock's scream. Dropping the now forgotten book Mycroft lunged for Sherlock , pulling him away from the fireplace and grabbing his hands, which looked red, and blowing on them. Sherlock screamed louder and tried to pull his hands away.

“He put his hands in the fire,” was Mycroft's answer to Mummy's unspoken question, and she picked Sherlock up and took him to the kitchen, Mycroft following. Sitting her youngest son on the kitchen bench, Mummy turned on the tap and stuck his fingers under the running water. The cries hurt Mycroft, who held his brother tight. Mummy checked Sherlock's fingers after a few minutes. They were still red and didn't look as painful, and Sherlock mustn't have though they were either, especially when Mummy kissed them and proclaimed them 'all better'. He smiled and hugged her then hugged Mycroft. Mycroft had to keep a good hold on him to stop him falling off the bench.

 

“Dancing lights.”

Mycroft watched his bother lean towards the fire, hands out in front of him. He was wearing his scarf and coat, but had removed his gloves.

Silence enfolded the brothers once more.


End file.
